<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>adore you by silkspectre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621040">adore you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkspectre/pseuds/silkspectre'>silkspectre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Johnny in the second chapter, F/M, Fluff, Handcuffs, Smut, apparently, hides my face, i just drank a whole coffee at 1am im not sleeping any time soon, i spent my sunday doing THIS, idk what to tag all this, like fluff smut, my speciality is soft johnny, no beta im not putting vic through reading this, no ragrets, second chapter has less fluff, soft johnny, this fucking song is stuck in my head, will i ever stop writing fluff? no</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkspectre/pseuds/silkspectre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’You’re thinkin’ of somethin’. Don’t know if that’s good or bad.’’ Johnny spoke up when they were watching TV together. A mind-numbing exercise but a welcome break after they’d brought down a Cyberpsycho in Biotechnica Flats. A short visit to the fortune teller followed, Johnny delighted as she spewed her anti-capitalist guts over loud tinny speakers.</p><p>‘’You said something about those handcuffs I found that one time. Been thinking about them.’’ V propped her chin up on her hand, studying Johnny’s expression which changed from curiosity to his trademark smirk in record time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So! Saw Johnny commenting on those fucking handcuffs and here I am. The title is from Adore You by Harry Styles, which isn't my type of uh song usually but it fits V/Johnny really well. Lemme know what you think! Should I write a sequel or something?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They hadn’t really done anything too experimental since Johnny had gotten his body back. If anything, whenever they were intimate it was slow and loving. Johnny getting reacquainted with all of the sensations he’d missed for fifty years in Mikoshi. V had loved being worshipped and handled gently, but something was playing on her mind. </p><p>‘’You’re thinkin’ of somethin’. Don’t know if that’s good or bad.’’ Johnny spoke up when they were watching TV together. A mind-numbing exercise but a welcome break after they’d brought down a Cyberpsycho in Biotechnica Flats. A short visit to the fortune teller followed, Johnny delighted as she spewed her anti-capitalist guts over loud tinny speakers.</p><p>‘’You said something about those handcuffs I found that one time. Been thinking about them.’’ V propped her chin up on her hand, studying Johnny’s expression which changed from curiosity to his trademark smirk in record time. </p><p>‘’Ya want a pair? For me or you?’’ </p><p>‘’We can both give them a spin. Me first, though.’’ V smirked back, mind racing with ideas. Just the idea of completely surrendering herself was enough to get her going. It wasn’t life or death anymore, wasn’t like when she had to take the pills to relinquish her control. </p><p>‘’Let’s go.’’ Johnny stood up, V laughing. </p><p>‘’It wasn’t an immediate request.’’ </p><p>‘’Mmm, Jig-Jig Street never closes. Plus I like it when ya blush when we go past that dildo place.’’ Offering her his hand, she took it and let him pull her up, yanking her slightly until her body hit his. ‘’Could just improvise. See if we have some rope.’’ </p><p>V felt her cheeks warm, giggling as his hands slipped under her t-shirt. Thumbs tracing the dip of her hips. ‘’Cuffs was the idea. Let’s go.’’ She kissed him softly, before pulling him towards the door, out into the open hallways and towards the elevator. It still felt like a novelty, having him there beside her with others able to see him. Arm lazily draped over her shoulder, always looking like he knew how good he looked. He eyed her while they rode the elevator down, hands on her again, under her clothes. </p><p>‘’We can’t fuck in here. Smells like piss.’’ V giggled, a sharp intake of breath when he cupped her breasts through her bra. Dark eyes staring her down, and in that moment she would’ve happily sunk to her knees for him. He must’ve seen it in the expression on her face, body pinning her against the wall. </p><p>‘’Soon as we leave that fuckin’ apartment and ya givin’ me that look. Might end up draggin’ ya into an alley.’’ </p><p>‘’Plenty of alleys on Jig Jig Street.’’ V smirked. </p><p>‘’Need a fuckin’ ticket and to get in line there. Fuck.’’ Johnny pulled away, running a hand through his hair with a sigh. </p><p>‘’Patience.’’ </p><p>‘’I know ya would fuck me in this elevator. Piss n all.’’<br/>
‘’True, but I’d rather you cuff me to the bed and do it. Know it’ll be better.’’ The elevator reached it’s stop, V quickly moving out before Johnny could grab her again, jogging slightly to get out of the building. It wasn’t strange to see people running around. Johnny caught up with her, arm around her shoulder again, squeezing gently. V took his hand, squeezing it as they crossed the road, heading into Night City. </p><p> </p><p>Going to Jig Jig Street at that time of night was asking for trouble. It wasn’t the best of places to be in broad daylight, but Johnny had his Malorian, and V had a knife in her belt. Her skills as a hacker could render anyone pretty defenceless in seconds. Not that she’d been using those skills much lately. Taking it slow, especially after having to undergo the treatment plan Vik had arranged after Johnny had been placed back in his body. Another reason why Johnny had been so gentle with her. Now she just wanted to forget about it. </p><p>There were numerous stores in Jig Jig Street touting ‘erotic paraphenalia’ - all of them equally drenched in neon. V spotted the dildo store Johnny had mentioned, giggling. </p><p>‘’Ya ever buy anythin’ from here? Any of these places?’’ </p><p>‘’Just a bullet vibrator. Nothing too out there.’’ V thought of her sweet little bullet, rose gold chrome. She’d barely used it since the biochip had found its way into her head. Funny how she had been so afraid for Johnny to see her in that state. </p><p>‘’No monster cocks?’’ Johnny questioned, causing V to snort loudly. </p><p>‘’No monster cocks. Always was more fond of the ‘impressive’ variety, myself.’’ She moved her arm around him, squeezing. </p><p>‘’Glad ta hear it.’’ A little bit more of his southern accent slipping through than normal, V smiling to herself. ‘’So - which one?’’ </p><p>‘’Well, I can see some cuffs on display where I got my vibrator, so we should probably head there.’’ She guided him over there, looking through the pink neon window display before they moved inside. Greeted by thumping music and a screen previewing BDs. Even had a rig set up on display. </p><p>‘’Huh. Well, cuffers.’’ Johnny held up a fluffy pink pair. ‘’Know ya could get out of these no trouble.’’ </p><p>‘’Kind of the point. Don’t wanna have to use a hacksaw to get me out if something goes wrong. It’s more the idea.’’ </p><p>‘’Sure, sure. Well, anythin’ else?’’ He gestured around the store. V looking around, slightly overwhelmed by the noise, the lights and the sheer quantity of things on display. She moved to look at the vibrators, nudging Johnny when he was beside her. ‘’The future is here. Look at the fuckin’ tech on this shit. Back in my day it was just a fuckin’ vibrator. Looks like this shit is gonna open your fuckin’ jars and tuck ya in afterwards.’’ </p><p>V started laughing again, picking up one of the wand vibrators and stowing it under her arm. </p><p>‘’Don’t want my input?’’ Johnny nudged her back. </p><p>‘’I know you’ll enjoy it.’’ V wished her could still see inside of her head, the scenes playing out making her cheeks heat up yet again. </p><p>‘’Fine. That it?’’ </p><p>‘’Seems like it. Not lookin’ to buy the whole place. Maybe come back once we’ve had our fun with the other things.’’ V headed towards the cash register. Not that people really paid with cash anymore. </p><p>‘’Mmm, makes me feel fuckin’ old being here.’’ Johnny put half in for the items, glancing around again before they left with their purchases. </p><p>‘’I think it’s pretty cool. Having the perspective from back then vs now.’’ V linked an arm with his, still with her vibrator stowed under her arm. She didn’t really care if people saw - it was 2078 and there were ads more graphic than some BDs. </p><p>‘’In some ways. Sometimes wonder what it would be like if I was Kerry’s age.’’ </p><p>‘’Huh, would you have chosen to stay looking young?’’ </p><p>‘’Not sure. Guess we’ll find out.’’ </p><p>‘’Need some eddies if you want to find that out.’’ </p><p>‘’M’sure he’s planning some fuckin’ Samurai reunion tour as we speak. Time to get that fuckin’ McMansion in the hills. Someone’ll probably spraypaint a fuckin’ cock on it.’’ </p><p>‘’You would spray paint it on, babe. Can’t see you being happy in a mansion.’’ V was amused by the mental image. She already remembered how disgusted he had been with Kerry’s perfectly nice mansion. </p><p>‘’Na, wouldn’t be. Fuckin’ hypocritical. Apartment is nice enough. Would like an actual fuckin’ bath, though.’’ </p><p>‘’That would be preem. When we’re actually making good money again.’’ </p><p> </p><p>V decided to put something nice on, before they started things. She’d hardly accrued the largest collection of lingerie, but what she had was pretty enough. She picked the black and red lacy bustier with matching lace panties, happy enough with what she looked like when she glanced in her full-length. Played with her hair a little, knowing Johnny wouldn’t really care about it. </p><p>He’d already attached the cuffs to the headboard when she walked back into the main room, admiring his handiwork. Closing the space between them, his hands suddenly all over her, hungry gaze devouring her. ‘’Fuck, V. It my fuckin’ birthday or somethin’? Do I gotta check the calendar?’’ </p><p>V laughed, enjoying the feeling of his rough hands on soft skin. ‘’No birthday. Just a gift. You can do whatever you want while I’m tied down. Was hoping you would use the wand on me until I’m screaming your name. Make me beg for your cock a little bit before you give in.’’ It was her turn to use her hands, feeling him grow hard under her palm. ‘’Hey, you’re not fucking me yet. Down, boy.’’ </p><p>‘’You’re the fuckin’ devil. C’mon.’’ He held her hand like some fancy waiter, leading her over to the bed. ‘’That bra comin’ off? Don’t think ya wanna wear it the whole time.’’ </p><p>‘’Comes open at the front. Straps come off, too.’’ V got on the bed, stretching her arms up. Johnny kissed each wrist before putting the cuffs on. </p><p>‘’Not too tight? No pain?’’ He narrowed his eyes slightly, running his thumbs around the metal rings. </p><p>‘’Perfect.’’ V gave him a soft smile. </p><p>‘’Ya were right. Just want to fuck you now.’’ He moved back, eyeing her full body. </p><p>‘’Gotta tease me first. Know you like watching me.’’ V nodded over to the vibrator. ‘’Gotta clean it before we use it.’’ </p><p>‘’Fuck.’’ Johnny groaned, moving to clean the thing in the bathroom. </p><p>‘’We’ll get better at the prep.’’ V shifted a little, glad she had the pillows to help keep her arms propped up. Her body hummed with anticipation, biting her lip while she listened to Johnny string together curse words in the next room until he re-appeared. ‘’Is it charged?’’ </p><p>‘’Yeah, thank fuck.’’ Johnny moved onto the bed, eyes running the length of her body again. V loved watching him watch her, the way his eyes darkened. A rough hand running up her thigh, spreading her legs apart. He turned the wand on, testing each setting. ‘’Even I can use this shit. Good.’’ He stopped, looking V over again. </p><p>‘’You want my bra off?’’ She smiled. He placed the wand beside her thigh for the time being.</p><p>‘’Yeah.’’ Johnny moved quickly, un-clasping the bustier from the front and removing the straps. Hands massaging V’s breasts, pinching at her nipples and earning a soft gasp. ‘’Can take all the time I want, playin’ with ya. Fuckin’ preem idea to do this, V.’’ </p><p>‘’Thought you’d warm up to the idea.’’ V arched her back as he pinched harder. His hands slid down, running down her body until he reached her hips. One finger trailing up and down her slit over the panties, a sharp intake of breath from both of them. </p><p>‘’Barely touched ya and already soaked through.’’ His finger pushed, rubbing the lace against her clit for a moment and shocking a moan out of her. His hand moved to grab the wand, turning it on the lowest setting, firmly rubbing it up and down her slit over the panties. V’s hips lifted up, grinding against it. ‘’That’s it baby, feel good?’’ </p><p>V nodded, gasping out his name as he pressed the wand, a hiss as the lace and vibrations caused a little bit of pain from oversensitivity as well as pleasure. Johnny pulled the vibrator back, pulling her panties off, tossing them aside. V tensed up slightly, watching him kiss her thighs, tongue tracing the same line up her now unclothed slit that his fingers and the wand had. Another soft moan, crying out when his tongue swirled over her clit. He quickly replaced it with the vibrator, V’s thighs clamping around him reflexively, earning a deep chuckle from Johnny. </p><p>‘’Figure ya deserve a treat, V. What do ya think?’’ He watched her face as he rubbed the vibrator firmly against her in slow circles, her hips grinding mindlessly. She nodded, moaning his name again. Cheeks completely flushed, eyes half-lidded watching him. His free hand moved, fingers teasing her opening, just one pushing in at first, then another. Curving up, V’s hips lifted a little higher. </p><p>He moved in-time with her hips, fingers pumping in and out with the rubbing of the vibrator. Listening to V beg, even if he wasn’t going to stop and she knew. When he felt her starting to tighten around his fingers he quickened the pace, pulling back slightly so he could watch her. She was right, he loved to watch her come apart under him. He lost count of the amount of times she moaned his name, grinding turning into a mindless writhing as she rode out her orgasm. </p><p>Johnny pulled his hands back from her, turning the wand off. He stretched his body over hers, kissing her deeply, one hand propping him up while the other fumbled with his zipper. ‘’Can’t fuck around, wanna be inside ya.’’ He murmured against her lips. A whimper of approval, V wishing she could tangle her fingers in his hair and pull. </p><p>He had to use both hands to get his pants off, struggling a little before he was out of them. On top again, V’s eyes taking in his body, spreading her legs so he could settle in-between them. ‘’Kiss me again.’’ </p><p>‘’Thought I was in charge.’’ Johnny ground against her, smirking when he heard her cry out. Hands roughly on her hips, fingers digging into her skin. </p><p>‘’Please.’’ She pouted, and he obliged, kissing her softly before pushing into her in one movement, a moan tearing from her throat, muffled against his lips as he groaned back against her. Hands still gripping her, lifting her hips to him and setting a brutal pace. Johnny buried his face in her neck, biting down to muffle his noises, wanting to just hear her. </p><p>Could feel her tightening around him already, stilling his hips and earning a whine from her. Johnny moved to kiss her lips again, wanting to make it last longer. One of the best parts about him being gentle with her had been stretching out the moments when they’d made love. Not rushing, when everything before had been a race against the clock. </p><p>She’d been saying earlier about this being a gift, but it was. One that he didn’t take for granted for a second. To just be with her shouldn’t have been a possibility. And yet he was there, loving her. </p><p>His hand smoothed against her cheek, thumb tracing over her lips after he pulled away from the kiss. He started moving again, going slowly. She bit the tip of his thumb, ‘’Harder, Johnny.’’ </p><p>‘’What I say? I’m in charge, darlin’. Ask nicely.’’ </p><p>‘’Please.’’ </p><p>‘’Please?’’ He slammed his hips into hers, earning a shout from her, then he resumed the slow pace. ‘’Tell me what ya want.’’ </p><p>‘’Fuck me hard. Please. Please.’’ He could see her hands clenched into fists. She might be ready to kill him by the time he let her out of the cuffs. Would be worth it, seeing her get so worked up over him. Never could get rid of his ego, especially when she was so eager to stroke it to get what she wanted. </p><p>He relented, resuming the brutal pace he had started earlier, silver hand gripping her hip whilst his organic one found the vibrator, flicking it on and pressing it to her clit. A rough circular motion again, while he barely allowed himself time to pull out before slamming back into her. Eyebrows furrowed as he focused on her, both of them chanting the other’s name.<br/>
V came first, eyes shut tightly as she screamed, Johnny slowly down slightly, helping her ride it out. He put the vibrator back, moving to kiss her again while he sought his own release. His thrusts less punishing, V begging him to fill her. He let himself go, a string of curses mingling with her name. Groaned into her open mouth, having to use slightly shaky arms to keep from collapsing on her. </p><p>Laid on their backs, side by side. Johnny reached up after he regained his breath, letting V down from the cuffs, examining each of her wrists. Another kiss pressed to each wrist. V wrapping her arms around him, and his around her. </p><p>‘’Your turn next.’’ V spoke up. </p><p>‘’I’m fucked. Know it. Come to terms with it already.’’ </p><p>‘’Glad you know.’’ </p><p>‘’This mean I can have a cigarette?’’ He laughed, V playfully swatting at his hair. He could feel her leaning more on him, knowing she was close to sleep. Stroking his hands through her hair, kissing the top of her head. ‘’Love ya, V. Sweet dreams.’’ </p><p>‘’Love you.’’ V murmured, burying her face in his chest. </p><p>Johnny kept stroking her hair even after she was asleep, keeping her close.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yeehaw it's Johnny's turn in the cuffs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing to distract myself and I churn stuff like this out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The handcuffs didn’t come out again for a little while. Work picked up, and any time they were alone with enough energy to be intimate it wasn’t drawn out too long. V had started looking for new apartments that were a little bigger, with the bathtub that Johnny had requested. </p>
<p>But she did still daydream about him in those ridiculous pink fluffy cuffs. They’d been apart for the whole day, not needing to back one another up for their gigs. V arrived home first, showering and stowing her guns away in the armoury for the night. </p>
<p>Johnny arrived a few hours later, face a little roughed up from a fight that had broken out during his gig. V let him shower in peace, having put on some pyjamas over her latest lingerie purchase. Red lace, nothing fancy. </p>
<p>‘’How was your day?’’ Johnny sat beside her after he was done showering, wet hair dripping on her when he leaned over to kiss her softly. </p>
<p>‘’Mmm, fine. Boring. What did they do to you?’’ She cupped his chin gently, taking in the bruises and redness. Nothing was broken, thankfully. Gently checking his nose to make sure it was okay. </p>
<p>‘’Got caught off guard. Fucker almost knocked me out.’’ He shut his eyes, tilting his head back and letting her trail kisses against his jaw. </p>
<p>‘’Feel bad. Wish I was there to help. My gig was fucking boring. Pilfering some data and sending it back to Regina.’’ </p>
<p>‘’S’not your fault. What ya wanna have for dinner?’’ </p>
<p>‘’Not sure. Was gonna ask if you wanted to use the cuffs tonight. Maybe we should take it easy and order a pizza.’’ Her mouth trailing down his neck, knowing the spot that made him shudder when she sucked on it. </p>
<p>‘’Fuck, V. Yeah, let’s use ‘em. My turn to see what it’s like.’’ Eyes open, he watched as she stood up, pulling her pyjamas off and tossing them on the sofa. ‘’That’s new.’’ Hands on her hips, pulling her back so she was right in front of him. </p>
<p>‘’All for you.’’ V smirked, offering a hand to help him up. Johnny took it, getting up and letting her lead him. </p>
<p>‘’Want me to put anythin’ on?’’ He was just in a t-shirt and lounge pants. V thought for a moment, smiling to herself. </p>
<p>‘’Just the leather pants.’’ </p>
<p>‘’I can already feel the fuckin’ pain, V. Not comfortable having a fucking hard-on in that shit.’’ </p>
<p>‘’Not your call, though. Little pain never killed anyone.’’ A vicious little grin appeared on her lips. Johnny suddenly felt a little nervous. It was ridiculous, he’d done almost everything before. But the idea of being at V’s mercy was unchartered territory. </p>
<p>Leather pants on, Johnny walked back into the main room, V waiting for him with a smile. Hand offered, just like he had she led him over to the bed, pink cuffs ready and waiting. ‘’You look tense.’’ </p>
<p>‘’Na, just lookin’ forward to this.’’ He laid down, letting V take his wrists, kissing them like he had before she secured them into the cuffs. He would easily break the damn things, especially with his metal arm. And then he was there, suddenly feeling very exposed. V made sure his arms were supported by the pillows as well so they wouldn’t start aching. </p>
<p>‘’Comfy?’’ She moved back, straddling his hips. Johnny watched her, nodding. She had the vibrator, testing it on her palm. </p>
<p>‘’V, ain’t gonna last long if ya get that thing on me.’’ He warned, feeling himself start to get hard thinking about it regardless. </p>
<p>‘’Been thinking about using this on you since I saw it in the store.’’ V shifted, gently rocking her hips into his. ‘’Having you helpless while I tease it against you. Meant to drag this out, I know. But something about the image of your cock twitching against this vibrator right before you cum. That little blush across your cheeks you get whenever I’m sucking you off. I think it’ll be like that.’’ A groan, his stomach muscles tensing. And that blush, already creeping in. </p>
<p>‘’Fuck, V. You’re fuckin’ evil.’’ Johnny laughed, a breathy tone to it that made V smile wider. </p>
<p>‘’Let me look at you, promise I’ll start touching soon.’’ She moved back, taking him in again. Something about the way his muscled arms were up, the way those stomach muscles were still tensed. She un-zipped her pants, biting her lip as she freed his cock from the tight leather. </p>
<p>‘’V.’’ Dark eyes watching her, hands clenched into fists like she had done. She knew fully well he could snap the cuffs and grab her, fuck her into the bed. V filed that idea away, wondering if she could get him to do it. Arousal swirling in her as she imagined it. </p>
<p>‘’Haven’t even touched you yet. Shh.’’ V reached down, coating her fingers with her own slick, returning her hand to Johnny and slowly beginning to pump her hand up and down. She was careful, not squeezing him too hard, watching his hips buck. Softly moaning her name, back arching. V moved to kiss down his chest, moving slowly down his stomach to his hips. Johnny grunted in shock when her tongue flicked against him, smearing pre-cum and swirling around the tip. ‘’Can taste myself on you, baby.’’</p>
<p>The string of curses as she tongue laved up and down. V pulled back a little, turning the vibrator on and seeing Johnny’s whole body tense up. A smirk took over as she gently teased it against him, relishing in his sharp intake of breath and deep moan, pulling the vibrator away after a few moments. </p>
<p>‘’Tied up in knots. Barely done anything.’’ V laughed, reaching behind herself and un-clasping her bra, tossing it aside. She moved to finally completely remove Johnny’s pants, taking off her panties and throwing those aside as well. </p>
<p>‘’V, please.’’ </p>
<p>‘’Please what, Johnny?’’ </p>
<p>‘’Fuck me. Please.’’ </p>
<p>‘’Too soon, baby.’’ </p>
<p>‘’V, c’mon. I’m not gonna last like this.’’ </p>
<p>‘’Doesn’t sound like you, Johnny. Thought you were a fighter.’’ Straddling his hips again, smirk still there. And Johnny glared at her. V clicked her tongue, wondering if he'd really break the cuffs if she pushed him harder. </p>
<p>Carefully, she moved to grind against him, sighing as his cock ran in-between her folds. Up and down, she saw Johnny’s arms pull, biting her lip and grinding harder, using the vibrator on his tip again. He yanked on the cuffs, actually making the bed frame shake. ‘’V, please. Please. Fuck.’’ He begged, hips bucking up against her and the vibrator. </p>
<p>‘’Come for me, Johnny.’’ V moved back slightly, just using the vibrator on him. She got her wish, seeing his cock throb and twitch, imagining how it would have felt inside of her instead but happy to watch this time. His eyes screwed shut, face flushed like she’d imagined, a moan escaping her lips as she watched him, some of his cum hitting her chest. </p>
<p>He laid there, breathing heavily with his eyes still shut. V sliding her hands up his arms, moving to free him. Another kiss pressed to each wrist, gasping softly when he pinned her down, tongue licking up his own seed from her chest. Another moan from her, tilting her head back. When he kissed her, she could taste him on his tongue, groaning. </p>
<p>‘’Wish I could just go again like when I was in your head.’’ Johnny murmured against her mouth, hands smoothing down her body. </p>
<p>‘’Kinda hoping you would break out of the cuffs and have your way with me.’’ V laughed. </p>
<p>‘’Tried, but couldn't bring myself to do it. Looked like ya were enjoying yourself.’’ </p>
<p>‘’That I was. You really didn’t last long, though. Think I may have found something we can work on.’’ </p>
<p>‘’Yeah, sure. Your turn next, though.’’ </p>
<p>‘’Looking forward to it.’’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>